Dirty Little Secret? I Think So
by taylorlyles
Summary: Hermione finally gives Draco Malfoy a piece of her mind.
1. Chapter 1

Dirty Little Secret? I Think So.

**A/N: So this is my next story...I hope this turns out good. I've been reading a lot of Dramione fics and so I decided to write them for a change. I think they are so cute once they get past the whole "I hate your guts" sorta thing. So on with the show(: Please review, they're much appreciated(: Disclaimer: I own nothing(:**

Hermione slammed nine books onto the table, startling Harry and Ron in the process.

"Wow...what a nice way to wake up." Harry said yawning. "Ya know, you could have set them down much qui-" He stopped when he seen the venomous glare she was throwing in his direction.

**"**Okay, these three are for you, these three are for you, and these are for me." She said passing out the books. "Good luck on your essays boys." She said. She turned to walk out, but unfortunately they stopped her.

"Wait...what? You're not going to-" Ron started, but she interrupted.

"No, if you think I have time to write three essays, you better think again." And with that she walked out of the library and ran into someone.

"Oh I am so sorry." She said in a rush. She genuinely was sorry until she seen who it was.

"My, my, my. Goody goody Granger finally standing up for herself, eh?" Hermione rolled her eyes and begun walking down the empty hall.

"Can you not go bother someone else Malfoy?" He smirked and she noticed how he easily kept up in her pace.

"Oh, but Granger, I do enjoy making your life as miserable as possible." She stopped suddenly, causing him to almost run into her.

"Yeah, well have you ever thought how it makes me feel?" This caught him by surprise.

"Well-"

"Well, I'll tell you how it feels. You make me feel like crap. The things you say to me stick with me throughout the day until I am in bed crying myself to sleep." She didn't give him to respond she simply turned and stormed off before the tears that were threatening finally decided to spill. Once she was safe in her dorm she let them fall freely.

"Hermione, what is wrong?" She gasped in surprise. She thought all the girls were already asleep.

"Oh nothing, I'll be fine." She said. She waited until this seemed to satisfy the sleepy Luna. She climbed into her bed and was soon asleep once her breathing returned to normal.

"HERMIONE! WAKE UP!" She opened her sore eyes to see an overly excited Lavender and Paraviti.

"What time is it?" She asked in a yawn.

"Oh, just six." Hermione's eyes widened.

"Why in Merlin's name are you waking me up...on a Saturday...at six in the morning." She said.

"Oh, we have our dance lessons with Professor McGonagall today, you know for the first ever Fall dance?" Lavender explained. Hermione sighed and plopped back down on her bed and pulled the covers up to her chin.

"Yes, well, I already know how to dance. So I think I'm good." The two girls shrugged and left leaving Hermione to get another hour of sleep. She finally woke up at seven and got ready for breakfast. Once there, she noticed that Harry and Ron were grinning at her.

"We thought you would like to know that we finished our essays." She raised an eyebrow at Harry who seemed rather proud of him and Ron's accomplishment.

"You mean to tell me, that both of you finished a five page essay on the history of Hogwarts in one night?" She smirked when their proud looks turned into those of doom.

"Five pages?"

"History of Hogwarts? I thought it was Werewolves?" Harry and Hermione both looked at Ron as if he had gone insane. Hermione then tuned out the rest of the conversation. She glanced at the Slytherin table and noticed it was missing a certain blonde. She felt horrible for yelling at him, but then shook the thought when she remembered everything he had ever said to her. She said good-bye to her friends and headed for the library where she would spend the rest of the afternoon reading. She headed for her favorite armchair but noticed it was already occupied.

"Malfoy?" She gasped when he turned to face her. His eyes were red as though he had been crying, or hadn't gotten any sleep the night before.

"What's wrong?" She asked softly. She bent down in front of him. He put his head in his hands and she noticed that his shoulders were shaking slightly.

"Draco." She said more firmly this time. He looked up and indeed there were fresh tears rolling down his face.

"I-I cannot tell you." She looked at him in confusion.

"Oh believe me, I wish I could...but they have been watc- well, they would just know if I did." To his surprise she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. He sighed contently and leaned into the warmth of the hug. Neither said a word, she just held him while he cried silently. She figured whatever it was bothering him, it must be more then Pansy Parkinson breaking up with him. After awhile she reluctantly let go.

"Well, I guess I better get going." She said noticing it had been an hour and she needed to get back to her studies. "I'm sorry for yelling at you last night. You had just caught me at a bad moment, but I shouldn't have taken it out on you." He shook his head.

"Yeah, well I'm sorry for everything I have ever done to you. From the very first time I met you, I tripped you in the hall, to now. I kind of changed after the war...and almost having to kill Professor Dumbledore, I didn't want to and I'm glad Professor Snape didn't go through with it either." She genuinely grinned at Draco Malfoy, shocking both of them. She said good-bye to him and walked out of the library.

"What the heck just happened?" They both said in unison, not knowing the other was thinking the exact same thing.

**A/N: So I hope you all enjoyed it, and don't worry you'll be finding out what's going on with Draco soon. Please review if you liked it(:**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: thank you to my reviewers(: and please leave a review and tell me what you think of this chapter(: I own nothing :P**

Sunday passed uneventful and Hermione was a little disappointed to see that Draco was not at any meals. She was making her rounds though, when she bumped into him.

"Draco, what are you doing up so late? It's almost mid-night." He looked up and offered a small smile.

"Just wanted to think." She nodded.

"So...are you doing better?" She asked, hoping she was not stepping over any boundaries. He shrugged and stuffed his hands in his jean pockets.

"Ya know what. I don't care if they're watching me. The reason why I was so upset is because I got a punishment for Professor Dumbledore not being killed."

"What was it? He didn't hurt you did he?" He shook his head.

"No, but he and my father killed my mother. My father never loved her." She put her hands over her mouth and gasped.

"Oh Draco I'm so sorry." She hugged him for the second time, and he felt his heart practically jolt awake to the warmth.

"Would you like to walk with me while I finish my rounds?" He smiled and nodded. It was silent for the first few minutes.

"What's your favorite color?" He asked suddenly, causing her to laugh at his randomness.

"Lime green and purple. Yours?"

"Blue." The rest of the walk was spent like that. Random questions being thrown out, simply to get to know each other.

"Well, thank you for walking me back." She said once they had made it to the Gryffindor common room.

"No problem...Hermione, I want to thank you. For everything." He picked up her delicate hands in his rough quidditch ones, and kissed them gently. He walked backwards for a moment as if saving a picture of her, before he turned to head to his dorm. She walked inside the common room.

"What's got you grinning like a maniac? Or should I say who?" Hermione jumped.

"Oh Ginny. You scared me." She said with her hand of her heart.

"Yeah yeah. Now, back to my question." Hermione sighed and headed for the stairs.

"I have absolutely no idea what your talking about." Ginny followed her, and the interrogating continued.

The next morning Hermione was on her way to breakfast when an arm reached out and grabbed her.

"Draco, what are you doing?" She asked laughing at him. He gave her a shy smile.

"Just wanted to see you." They began walking towards the Great Hall, both happy they were five minutes late so it was empty in the hallway.

"Did you know I was originally supposed to be Head boy?" She looked up at him and he nodded.

"How come you gave it up to Blaise?" She asked. He shrugged.

"I guess I was just to stressed out." He answered after thinking about it. They had made it to the Great Hall and she was about to walk in but he grabbed her arm.

"Hermione, do you want to meet me by the lake after dinner?" He asked, obviously shy because he was looking anywhere but her eyes. She smiled.

"Uh sure. I would love too." His eyes were lit up when he made eye contact with her. They both went to their own tables and Harry and Ron were looking at her suspiciously.

"Don't talk to him Hermione." Harry said firmly. She looked up from her plate.

"Why? You don't know that he's changed, he really is nice now you know." She said defending Draco.

"Yeah well just don't come crying to us." Ron said harshly. Her eyes filled with tears.

"Well, Ronald, I guess I should look for supportive friends then." They watched as she left, immediately regretting that they did not really give her a chance to speak at all. She went through her classes in a foul mood and everyone noticed. Draco looked at her with concern in potions, but he left her alone to her thoughts. He figured she would probably tell him at the lake. He smiled thinking of it. 'Tonight is going to be special.' He thought to himself. When the day was over Hermione decided to skip dinner and go take a nap in her dorm. She woke up and realized it was seven and dinner had been over for five minutes.

"Draco!" She said out loud, remembering that she had to meet him. She rushed out of the common room and into the empty hall, but ran into someone anyways.

Draco walked out of his dorm and headed for the front entrance of the school. He couldn't wait to meet Hermione at the lake, but he was also nervous. He turned the corner and came in contact with something. The last thing he heard was a twisted laugh. Then his world went dark.

"Granger! Have you seen Draco? I've been looking all over the place for him." Blaise Zabini said after helping Hermione up. "Sorry, for bumping into you by the way." She looked up at him with a look of worry.

"Was he not in dinner?" She asked. Blaise shook his head no.

"Did you check the dorms or your common room?"

"Yes, and I even checked in the library. I also checked by the lake, he told me about meeting you, but he's not there either."

"Well, I guess we should go and tell Professor Dumbledore then. He'll know what to do." Blaise nodded and followed her to the professor's office.

"Mr. Zabini, Ms. Granger, is there a problem?" He asked looking up from his desk.

"Draco's missing." They said in unison.

**A/N: well I hope you liked it(: please do review and let me know what you thought(: oh and tell me what you think happened to Draco! :P**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

**A/N:I hope you all like chapter two(: and here is chapter three so let's get on with it :P oh and don't forget to review to let me know whether or not you like it(: **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, if I did I wouldn't be posting fanfiction stories.(: hah**

**Please enjoy!(:**

"He is? What do you mean Draco's missing?"

Blaise sighed. 'Surely the old man has to know what we're meaning.' He thought to himself.

"We mean Draco's missing, as in gone, kid-napped, teenager-napped, ex-death eater-napped, vamoose, vanished, disappeared, Draco's train has left the building, whatever the bloody hell you want to call it." Hermione shot Blaise a glare. He knew what she meant.

"Excuse my language by the way." He said sheepishly. The professor stood up.

"And you both have looked everywhere?" They nodded. He sighed.

"Well, I guess there is not much left for the two of you to do. Just do not tell anyone else, they could get worried. I'll have the staff put up charmed gates at all of the doors and I'll let the Ministry of Magic know so if they know anything unusual they'll let us know. So just go back to your common rooms and act natural." The two students nodded and left his office.

"Where do you think he could have gone?" Hermione asked. Blaise shrugged.

"I really have no idea. You don't think..." He trailed off. She raised an eyebrow.

"What? That he could've run away?" Blaise nodded.

"It would make sense, his father killed his mother, the only person he loved most in this world." He said. The more she thought about it, the more it did indeed make sense. She just hoped that wherever he was, that he was okay.

-Draco POV-

"Please, I didn't mean to tell her. I just needed someone other then an fellow ex-death eater to know. She was someone I could talk to, what with her parents both being killed by death eaters." Draco said trying to reason with his father.

"Well, you should not have told anyone, much rather her. Did I not teach you anything? They are not good company to keep. Her filth is wrong for you to be hanging around." His father growled through clenched teeth.

"Yeah, well you want know something father," He sneered when he said father. "Mum liked her. Ya know what else? I've liked her since first year and mum approved. She's the only one who truly cared about me in this family. All she wanted was my happiness." He said angrily. His father gave him the famous Malfoy smirk.

"Well, good. Her liking that mudblood proves to me that her being dead is the way it should be." Draco didn't reply he just simply grabbed his wand and lunged at his father.

-Hermione POV-

Hermione sat in the common room trying to read to get her mind off of Draco. She didn't know what to do. She was really worried, and now that she was alone her mind had wandered off and thought. She knew Draco hadn't run away. He was the type of person who hit his problems head on.

"Hermione, we just wanted to say that we're really sorry for the way we acted." She looked up to see Harry and Ron smiling at her.

"No, it's fine. Don't worry about it."

"Okay, good." They said, both giving her hugs. Ron looked at the concerned look on her face.

"No. Not good, something's still bothering you. Mione what's wrong?"

"He's missing. Draco's gone. We've looked everywhere." Ginny burst through the door.

"Guys, you're never going to believe this. Lucius Malfoy is dead." The trio's eyes all widened and they stood up.

"Ginny, what are you talking about?" Harry asked wondering how she could possibly know that.

"Professor Dumbledore popped into the Malfoy Manor and found him trying to kill Malfoy and so he had to do it." Ginny explained. "Dumbledore killed him."

"Is Draco angry?" Harry asked fearing that Draco would be severely ticked off. Ginny was about to reply when someone came through the open portrait hole.

"Would you be Potter, if someone was trying to kill you?" Hermione grinned.

"Draco!" She said running and throwing her arms around him. "I'm so glad you're okay."

He sighed into the hug. "Believe me, I am too." He said smiling. They talked for a little while longer and Draco, Harry, and Ron had found a common ground- quidditch. Hermione and Ginny rolled their eyes non-stop as the boys went on and on about the sport. Little did they know that someone was peeking in through the portrait hole. Someone who was angry that Draco and Hermione were becoming close.

**A/N: So I hope you all liked it, don't worry that's not going to be all the drama for this story, there's more to come I promise. So in the next chapter it's going to be winter holidays and Draco is going to be staying with Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys...so we shall see how that one goes(: as for the end of this one, the creeper who was creepin on them? yeah well it came randomly to me at the very last minute. It was not planned at all. I have an idea of who I want that person to be, but I'm not for sure yet. Any ideas on who you think it should be are much appreciated(: I might just use one of your ideas, oh and it has to be a boy, something dramatic is supposed to happen for Hermione, Draco deserves a break. hah so please review and tell me any ideas for an evil guy (; thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So here is the next chapter(: hope you enjoy. oh and I decided to go with a random guy named Mike hah the inspiration came from my best friend Michael cuz he's a weirdo and a creeper(:**

Hermione was walking down the hallway when she thought she heard footsteps behind her. She turned and seen no one. She continued walking and the footsteps were present again. She was about to turn around when a hand covered her mouth.

"Do as I say and your little blonde boy doesn't get hurt. Got it?" She nodded as tears rolled down her cheeks and he dragged her away from anyone's sight.

It was announced the next day that due to "family issues" Hermione Granger would no longer be attending Hogwarts. Draco had told Harry and Ron about his feelings and all three boys were heartbroken that their best friend was gone. They would send their owls out with letters, to find her. Unfortunately their owls always returned empty handed. After Hogwarts the boys begun to look for her. After three years they had no luck. Harry and Ron had begun to give up. They had both gotten married and had started families.

-Hermione POV-

"Mike please...I didn't mean to talk to him. Neville's just an old friend from school." He smacked her across the face.

"Yeah sure. Anyways I want you out of here. My new wife is going to be here soon." As if on cue there was a knock on the door. Hermione went to open it.

"Congratulations...he's all yours." Hermione said to the skanky looking woman standing on their doorstep. His doorstep. She stepped closer.

"Just do yourself a favor...don't stay long enough for him to do this to you." She said in a quieter voice and pointing a finger on her now bruising cheek. Hermione felt a push on her back and she stumbled to the ground. She looked up to see Mike pulling the new girl inside. She didn't know where else to go. Mike had held her hostage as his wife for almost four years now. She had nowhere else that she wanted to go but the Burrow. She was free to go wherever she liked. She apparated there to find an empty kitchen.

"Rose! I thought I told you no!" She heard Ron call.

"Lily give that back to James he had it first." She heard from George or Fred, she didn't know which. She assumed it was Fred because a second later he came running into the kitchen stopping dead in his tracks at the sight before him.

"Uh Draco...you may want to get in here." Draco came walking slowly into the kitchen. Hermione's eyes watered with tears after not having seen him for so long.

"What is it Fred?" Fred simply smirked and nodded his head toward the witch. Draco looked her way and his eyes widened.

"Hermione? Hermione!" He said more excited. He rushed over and picked her up and spinning her around in the process.

"Merlin I've missed you." He said kissing her on the cheek. "Now that I have you back I want you to know something." Her breath caught in her throat.

"I love you." He said quietly. She let the tears fall freely.

"Oh I love you too Draco. It was so awful...he kept hitting..." She trailed off, sobbing uncontrollably now. He held her and examined her.

"Hermione what happened to your face?" He asked, sounding a little demanding.

"He hit me."

"Who the hell hit you?"

"My husband...Mike, he kidnapped me from Hogwarts the night we found you."

"What's all the yelling about?" Harry and the rest of the Weasley's and Luna said coming in. They were all about to rush to her, but Fred stopped them.

"Her husband beat her."

"That's it, Ron, Draco. You want to come with me?" Harry asked clenching his fist. Draco stood, but Hermione grabbed his hand and pulled him back down.

"Please don't...I'm just happy to be home now." Draco smiled at the love of his life.

"Speaking of that." He said fishing in his pocket for something. He brought out a little velvet box.

"I've been carrying this around ever since we left Hogwarts and began looking for you." Hermione's heart felt like it had stopped beating.

"Will you marry me?" She nodded.

"Yes! Of course I will, you were the one I've always loved!" She said throwing her arms around him.

"Well, you have to wait until the divorce is final of course." George said.

"George!" Everyone said at once and then laughed when Fred hit his twin on the back of his head.

One year later and Hermione and Draco had gotten married and were starting their own family. Hermione's memories of her past completely forgotten with all the happiness and love around her.

**A/N: So sorry, I feel like that was a little rushed, but I kind of got bored with this story. :/ well the actual problem is I got a new idea for a new Dramione story and so I was so excited to start that one :/ don't worry the next story will probably be a long one and it's going to be much better!(:**


End file.
